


just a sad day

by talisha_jaynee



Category: oneyplays
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Just a little something something, M/M, im sad so now ding dongs sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talisha_jaynee/pseuds/talisha_jaynee
Summary: Ding Dong knew what kind of day it was going to be. He felt the heaviness in his bones before he even opened his eyes.





	just a sad day

Ding Dong knew what kind of day it was going to be. He felt the heaviness in his bones before he even opened his eyes. The softness of his mattress was a stark contrast to the rigid way his body felt. Dark enclosed his room and he knew that wasn’t going to change today, in his bedroom or his mind.  
But he had to get up, or Julian would worry. His brain told his body to move, to sit up, put both feet on the ground, get up and hug his boyfriend. His body didn’t listen though, just continued to lay in between his sheets, staring at the ceiling.   
“Fuck”, he sighed, moving his limbs for the first time, just to cover his face with his hands. “Fuck, fuck, fuc…”

“Hey, you okay?” Ding Dong was pulled out of his thoughts, peeked through his fingers to see his boyfriend peering in. “You haven’t gotten up yet.”  
Ding Dong hid his face again, sighing in response.  
“Are you okay?”  
Silence.  
“Are you sick?”  
“Mm-m”  
“Can I come in?”  
After a small nod he heard Julian walk into his room and sit on the edge of his bed.  
“Can I get you anything?” A shake of the head told Julian no. “Some water? Or some food?”   
The alien just kept shaking his head.  
“C’mon, you haven’t eaten for a while…” But Julian was just given another shake of his boyfriends head. “Okay, well let me know if I can get you anythi…” a hand rested on his stopping his sentence.  
“Stay,” Ding Dong whispered, “please?” He looked up to his boyfriend then, hopefully.  
Julian looked from his boyfriend, to their touching hands, “Sure.”  
The alien scooted his body over slowly, giving Julian room to lay down. This wasn’t the first time one of the boys needed the other. They both have had their bad days in the small time they had known each other, but this time Ding Dong actually had Julian to hold in his own hands. He watched his boyfriend tenderly crawl up next to him, laying his head next to Ding Dongs. He could see the worry in the bigger boys’ eyes, but he just didn’t have the energy to explain.  
“Are you okay?” Julian whispered into the small space between their lips.  
Ding Dong sighed, “Just… a bad day.”   
Julian nodded understanding, entwining their fingers together.   
The alien closed his eyes feeling lighter with his boyfriend by in his side. He listened to Julian breathing, feeling him play with their hands. The darkness still felt close but Ding Dong didn’t feel so alone. “God I love you.”  
“I love you too,” Julian replied, squeezing the taller boys’ hand supportively.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i wanna add to this yet but we shall see


End file.
